Bag and Drag
"Bag and Drag" is the eleventh missionCity of Lights in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It involves Frost along with other Delta Force operatives in Paris with GIGN chasing down Volk, Makarov's bomb maker. Characters *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (playable) *Sandman *Grinch *Truck *Sabre *Tueur *Faucon *LeBlanc *Volk Plot The mission begins with Metal Team on-board a Little Bird helicopter over Paris. Soon after starting, Sandman, Grinch and Frost are dropped off on a rooftop. They are all wearing gas masks, as the surrounding area is still contaminated from the gas attacks. The three make their way through a damaged house, with dead civilians inside. The team reach the edge of the building, which has a hole blown in it. Sandman clears a piece of debris out the way, and the team slowly make their way along a narrow ledge on the outside of the building. Below them, a cafe is littered with dead civilians. Reaching the other side of the building, Sandman contacts Sabre, the GIGN commander in the area. Informed that the French forces are taking heavy casualties, the Delta team quicken their pace. However, as they descend via a staircase, Russian soldiers garrisoned in a book-store opposite spot the three and open fire. The Delta operatives rush down the stairs, and Frost and Sandman assault the store. Engaging enemies on both floors, they clear it of all hostiles, and along with Grinch stack up against a metal door at the back of the shop. Grinch opens a door, and the team find themselves behind a group of Russian soldiers. However no sooner do they see the hostiles, that the enemy forces are shot by GIGN forces. The Delta operatives move inside a restaurant where many GIGN men are wounded or dead. Sandman meets up with Sabre, who tells him that Volk is hiding in the catacombs. The American and French forces group together and head out of the restaurant. As they leave the dining area, they come under heavy fire from Russian soldiers in the courtyard, and RPG fire from atop a staircase. The joint force clear out the courtyard and move up the stairs, but when they reach the top, a Russian column of armour drives down the street next to them. To avoid the enemy vehicles, Sabre leads the Delta and GIGN operatives inside a burning building. As they move up to the windows of the building, Russian hostiles appear in the adjacent building. Once those enemies have been dispatched, the joint force jumps down through a hole in the floor, and emerge on a street. Reaching the end of the street, they are faced by a large enemy Russian force down a staircase. Sandman requests fire support from Warhammer, and Frost marks the enemy targets with a smoke grenade. The gunship fires and wipes out the large enemy presence. The allied forces move down the staircase and approach a plaza. However on the plaza is a Russian armoured vehicle and enemy infantry rappelling in from helicopters. Frost throws another smoke marker down, and Warhammer destroys all targets. The joint force moves onto the plaza as the gunship returns to base for fuel. In a little side street nearby, Sabre locates a manhole, which is the entrance to the catacombs. The two forces climb down into the catacombs, and once he is down there, Sandman checks for toxins. After getting a negative reading, the three remove their gas masks. Sabre leads the way with his helmet mounted flash light, and Sandman marks their route with flares so that friendlies can follow their route. The team reach a door, and Faucon breaks it open with a crowbar. They climb under a bar and take a left and end up in a tomb, filled with hundreds of skulls and skeletons. As Sabre moves down a corridor, a Russian soldier slams a gate into him, but Sabre dispatches him. After killing another Russian at the end of the corridor. As Frost turns round a corner, a flashbang is thrown at him. Frost is blinded, and after recovering sees Volk escaping. The French and American forces clear the room of hostiles and give chase. They run up a metal staircase into a sewer, where more hostiles confront them. After killing them, the joint force climb a ladder and run through a building until they can see Volk driving off in a grey car. Sabre and other GIGN operatives cover the Delta team as they commandeer a blue van. As enemy helicopters drop more infantry, Grinch takes the wheel, Frost climbs in the passenger seat, and Sandman gets in the back of the van. As the van speeds off, Frost opens fire on Russian hostiles in the streets. Grinch sees two enemy vehicles and starts to drive faster. Going in between the vehicle, the corpse of a Russian lands on the front of the van and falls off. Sandman orders Frost into the back of the van, who kicks open the doors to reveal that they are being pursued by a tank. As Grinch attempts to escape the tank, he drives in a store. While stationary, a hostile attempts to climb into the van, but Sandman kills him. Grinch gets the van moving again, and an enemy helicopter starts to pursue them. To get the van out of the line of fire, Grinch makes a sharp turn, which takes them into a large building. Above them, the helicopter tries to destroy the van by firing through the glass ceiling. Emerging from the building, Grinch spots Volk's car, and Frost returns to the passenger seat. Grinch speeds up and Frost shoots out the car's rear tires. Volk's car starts to skid rapidly out of control, hitting buildings until it turns too sharply to the right. The van rams into the car, pushing it along the street, and Russian soldiers escorting Volk draw their weapons, but Frost kills them. The van pushes the car through a fence into a dumpster, trapping Volk. The Delta team exit the van and Sandman beats Volk before grabbing. The mission ends with Grinch signalling for pick up. Transcript Achievements/Trophies Back Seat Driver (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete "Bag and Drag" on any difficulty. City of Lights (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Bag and Drag" and "Iron Lady" on Veteran difficulty. Danger Close (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Take down a chopper with an airstrike marker in "Bag and Drag". Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry File:Weapon scar large.png|SCAR-L w/ ACOG Scope File:Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45 Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. File:Weapon sa80 large.png|L86 LSW File:Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 File:Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 File:Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 File:Weapon mk46 large.png|MK46 File:Weapon g36 large.png|G36C File:Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five Seven File:Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 File:Weapon pecheneg large.png|PKP Pecheneg File:Weapon p99 large.png|P99 AK-74u MW3.png|AK-74u Intel 26. Head into the bookstore and up to the second floor. The intel is sitting on a window sill (not a crate or table for a change). 27. Once done with the bookstore, head through a destroyed restaurant and look for the Cafe vitalone. The intel is sitting on a small table toward the back of the outside cafe seating area. 28. In the control room inside the sewers, where you get flashbanged and have to chase Volk, find the intel on top of a power generator. 29. After exiting the sewers in pursuit of Volk, look in the hallway entrance of the building you come up in and find the intel on top of a crate just before exiting the building to chase Volk to a car. Video:MW3 - Intel Locations - Bag And Drag - Mission 9 - Scout Leader Achievement/Trophy guide Intel locations Trivia *When the team enters the catacombs, Sabre goes first, then Frost, but when Frost reaches the bottom of the ladder, Sandman is already in the catacombs. *The segment when the team enters the catacombs is actually a pre-rendered cutscene that ends when Frost removes his gas mask. *The PP90M1 Suppressed that can be found in this level has a different firing sound. *In the pre-rendered cutscene where Sandman checks for toxins in the air, he is wearing a chest holster for his pistol. During actual gameplay, it is not present. *The USP .45 in this mission uses the Modern Warfare 2 model. *When the player has first enemy contact in the catacombs, the Russian soldier slamming a gate into Sabre does not appear if the player is in front of Sabre. *The SAS spawn theme is heard during the chase scene, it begins when the Grinch smashes through the two trucks, and ends when Frost shoots the tires of Volks car and begins the slow-motion segment. *Sandman appears to have an unlimited amount of flares, although none are seen on his model, they just appear to come out of thin air. *The Rangers are mentioned by Overlord, when he tells them about the QRF that is being deployed to Metal's position in the catacombs, it could be possible that this QRF had the members of Hunter 2-1 in it. *It is amazing that Volk survives the car crash, given that he is sandwiched between a dumpster and a truck. *If the player stays too long in the catacombs, Volk will escape and the message "Volk got away" will be displayed. *This chase is similar to Endgame. References Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels